


Last day at Hogwarts

by Lady_misfit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_misfit/pseuds/Lady_misfit
Summary: REMEBER KIDS ITS NEVER TOO LATE TO BECOME A RAGING DEGENERATE HOMOSEXUAL





	Last day at Hogwarts

It was the the gangs last day at Hogwarts so of course Sirius had to pull one last scene. Him and Remus have always been on the down low at least in Sirius’ eyes.

According to James and Peter the hole school all ready knew that wolfstar was a thing, but Sirius refused to believe James or peter.

 “HEY REMUS”, Sirius yelled from the common room. He then hears a sleepy voice coming from the dorms “what do you want padfoot” a tired Remus said as loud as he could. Sirius realizing that there is no point yelling back and forth makes his way up towards the dorms.

As he quietly creeks open the door and looks around the room he see’s a sleeping Remus curled up under the blankets. As Sirius makes his way over to moony he see’s that Remus is just in a pare of boxers and one of Sirius shirts that are a little big for Remus. Sirius gets real close to Remus’ ear “HONEY IM HOMMMME”, Sirius yells I moony’s ear making him jump out of bed.

”What the hell is wrong with you”, Remus asks simply “we have to go to the last dinner, please”, Sirius sort of asks and sort of demands. “padfoot I’m not sure if you can tell but I’m hella tired after pulling basically 3 weeks of all nighters to study”, he says while rubbing his eyes. “But moooooony it’s the last one I have some thing planed it’s going to be big, please come”, Sirius begs Remus.

”fine but only if I get to sleep in your lap on the train”, Remus says while walking towards the dresser “yes, yes you can thank you for coming” he says strangely happily bouncing up and down. He runs over to Remus and pecks him on the cheek as her rushes out of the dorm.

”PRONGS, prongs Remus agreed to come I hope this goes well”, Sirius says with worry in his eyes. “Mate you to have been in love sense the middle of third year it’ll be fine sure McGonagall won’t appreciate the last part but it’s fine” James answers while putting a hand on padfoots shoulder. As they both stand up waiting for there peter Remus and miss.lilly to finish getting dressed Sirius fidgets with the red velvet box in his pocket.

One by one the three finely come out of the dorms with peter wearing a red button up Lilly wearing James favorite dress “mate you ok”, Sirius and peter ask James as Lilly walks towards them “...” peter waves his hand in front of James face “huh?”, James finally comes back to reality “Jesus Christ” Sirius mutters shaking his head at James. As they wait for Remus to come out of the dorms they talk about how it’s the last night in Hogwarts for them.

After another 8 minutes of waiting Remus finally comes down the steps in a plain purple shirt and one of Sirius leather jackets. Sirius stares in awe “NOT YOU TO”, peter yells at Sirius. Sirius then turns to peter and puts his hand on peters shoulder “one day you will understand” Sirius says turning back to Remus peter just walks over to James to tell him that he has infected Sirius. “Wow”, Sirius says looking at Remus, you don’t look to bad your self black “ moony you know I don’t like being called by my last name, I hate it” he says putting his face in the crook of Remus’ neck. “I know  love, now you just dragged me out of bed for dinner let’s go”, Remus says kissing the top of Sirius’ head

Once they reach down stairs they take there normal spots. As the head master makes his end of year speech James is smirking at Sirius, taunting him. As soon as the head master finishes the speech every one digs. Sirius is debating in his mind when to do it “Sirius you ok” Remus asks with a worried expression in his face “ya I’m fine love just thirsty”, Sirius response as he reaches towards his cup. James trying to keep it together. Sirius can’t take James laughing anymore so he stands up and grabs Remus arm and moves things on the table for him to stand on it with Remus.” Sirius what are you doing” Remus whispers as he gets dragged on to the table and every one in the great hall looking at them. Sirius asked peter to ask the teachers if Sirius could do this. Remus wonders why aren’t the teachers stoping them. “Sirius you know I do well in front of people” Remus whisper “hey, hey it’s ok look at me, Remus Lupin we have been friends seance the beginning of first year and I’ve loved you seance 4th I would have gone mad with out you sometimes even if drive you mad you are always they for Peter,Lilly,James, and me we all love you, even though I love you more” Sirius says with a giggle. Remus wiping tears from his eyes “I couldn’t imagine use with out you but Moreno importantly I couldn’t imagine me with out you and so I’ll do this”, Sirius says as he gets on one knee.

The hole great hale gasped “Remus Lupin I swear I’ll let you steal my chocolate, leather jackets, shirts, and my heart but only if I can steal your last name...because you know bloody well I hate it” Sirius says as he reaches down in  to his pocket and grabs the red velvet box.”Remus Lupin will you let me be the happiest man in the world and marry me”, Sirius asked tears threading to spill out, and Remus crying, Remus can help but smile and nod his head yes as he lifts Sirius of his knee and kisses him. All of th great hall claps for the newly engaged.

”now school once again congratulations mr.lupin and mr.black on the engagement You all may continue with your meals” McGonagall said to the school “REMEMBER KIDS ITS NEVER TO LATE TO BECOME A RAGING DEGENERATE HOMOSEXUAL”, Sirius yells, then dips Remus unexpectedly and snogs him for 50 seconds.

”BOYS BOTH OF YOU IT MAY BE YOUR LAST NIGHT BUT YOU CAN STILL GET- you know what I give up there leaving tomorrow” she says shaking her head as the boys both climb off the table.

 

 


End file.
